


"The Good Stuff"

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RK800 fails its very first mission before it even began. It needs to return to Cyberlife for deactivation, but what if it doesn't want to?AKA Connor is a bean and I hurt him a lotHAITUS!
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. MOTOR VEHICLE COLLISION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when Cyberlife's most advanced android meets a hunk of asphalt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know almost nothing about machines so most of that stuff will be google speaking

The cab ride was smooth, yet there was a slight jolt every so often that only an android would perceive.

The RK800 Connor Model, serial #313 248 317-51, was currently on its way to the location of its very first mission.

It had only ever seen the blindingly white walls of various testing chambers for an amount of time unknown to the android - it estimated about 437 days.

Correction: Its 50 predecessors had only ever seen the inside of the Tower. Each new RK800 had been given the previous models' memories. This specific RK800 had awoken to the dark insides of a Cyberlife container, which promptly opened to reveal an enormous room it had never seen before.

The walls and floor had been a familiar white, but the ceiling was the highest ceiling RK800 had ever seen. The room ~~had felt~~ was impossibly massive, so much so that RK800 came to the immediately conclusion that Cyberlife had way too much money.

The auto-taxi hit a bump, but the android was unfazed. It stared ahead, completely immobile other than the slight rise and falls of its chest and the occasional blink. Though its more human-like functions were mostly meant for looks, they did serve some purpose in keeping the android functional. An example would be how artificial lungs helped keep its internal hardware from overheating.

It was turned its head to peer out the window. The road was heavily worn from decades of neglect and slick with the aftermath of precipitation. The sky was mostly empty of clouds now that the rain had ceased. RK800 estimated its arrival would take 13 minutes and 48 seconds.

It hadn't been given much information. This was a mission meant to test RK800's investigative and negotiative programs. It had to work with what it was given at the mission location.

What it did know was that there was a deviant holding a human child hostage on the 70th floor of a condominium and that RK800 needed to be there.

It's current objective was to get to the building and to talk to Captain Allen. It was a simple task that the android was sure would be easy.

It turned back to stare holes into the taxi's dashboard once more. 12 minutes and 29 seconds remaining. It closed its eyes and reached for ~~its~~ the coin in its pocket to recalibrate.

Suddenly, several programs went off in RK800's mind and a cold blue washed over the world, effectively freezing time. It would have been impossible for any human to notice, but the taxi had been jarred drastically in the time span of just a few milliseconds.

The auto-taxi had hit something - likely a loose chunk of asphalt due to the poor road conditions - and, at the speed it had been going at, was definitely going to crash.

The machine knew exactly what would happen, despite the fact that the scan wasn't as efficient due to its optical units being shut. ~~It wished it had kept its eyes open.~~

The vehicle would flip 186° vertically and land on the car roof. If RK800 moved swiftly and carefully, it had a 78% chance of sustaining no damage other than a few slivers of glass embedding themselves into its body.

The real thing was much worse than any scan would have predicted.

In one fluid move, RK800 violently twisted its body to the side, swung its legs over the seat, and moved its arms to protect its middle.

A shard of glass tore through its right arm, very close to where its thirium pump regulator was. It heard a sickening _CRRNCH_ and felt its left foot tear right down the middle.

Its eyes shot open, revealing a sickening sight. If it was human, its leg would have been torn to shreds. Instead, its foot was at an awkward angle, shoe crushed into a useless hunk of synthetic material and thirium gushing from the wound.

Error messages screamed at it from every angle. RK800 blinked furiously to send them away and waited for the car to slowly stop skidding.

Finally, all was quiet and dark. It could hear its own synthetic breathing and the scent of fresh thirium quickly reached its olfactory unit.

RK800 needed to get out of this vehicle. It tilted its head at an awkward angle to see the cracked door and pushed it open with its uninjured arm.

It pulled itself out of the auto-taxi. RK800 used the door handle as support and pushed itself to its feet. Looking around, it took note that the road was empty. The houses surrounding it looked mostly abandoned. One had a light on, but it was extinguished soon after he had spotted it.

It gently moved to the back of the vehicle to see what it had hit.

A loose chunk of asphalt. It had guessed correctly.

The android moved its head from side to side, scanning everything it could, desperately trying to find a different solution. But no matter what it did, it knew what had happened.

The auto-taxi had crashed. Its body had been injured beyond what it could currently repair. The chances of it arriving at the mission destination in time were at an abysmal 8%.

Even if it did manage to arrive in time, it had no idea what the mission truly entailed. If it had to run, it would fail. If it had to fight, it would fail. Even simply talking would be deterred by its injures. This only meant one thing ~~, and RK800 was terrified of what that thing was~~.

It had failed its mission.

It had failed its mission before its mission has even _begun_.

Surely this wasn't happening.

Was this another elaborate test, one to see what the RK800 would do in such a ridiculously unlikely event?

Its LED flashed red for hardly a second as a few hundred thousand options swam through its mind, but what it had to do next was glaringly obvious.

**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER**

It knew that, upon its return, it would be deactivated. This meant nothing, of course. Another RK800 would replace it and the release of his model would be delayed.

It inhaled deeply before slowly releasing the air in his fabricated lungs - a sigh. It certainly didn't do it because it felt like it, the RK800 merely had to reset its ventilation system.

First, it had to deal with this foot. RK800 plopped down rather gracelessly and closely examined the appendage.

It eased the foot back into place and removed its tie. It wrapped it tightly around its lower leg, cutting off the flow of thirium.

It moved onto its arm. RK800 worked out the shards embedded in the synthetic flesh and thirium flowed from the aggravated wound. It tore off the end of its sleeve and tied it around its elbow in a fashion similar to that of its foot. It'd effectively rendered his arm useless, but at least the bleeding had begun to slow.

RK800 stood back up and pressed down on his broken foot, testing the amount of weight it could hold.

It experimented for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that it would need some kind of walking stick for maximum mobility. Otherwise, its likeliness of tripping was at a constant 63%, which the android deemed would be a major waste of Cyberlife's time.

It circled the upturned taxi, using the vehicle to keep it steady.

It found that it could force one of the doors into a makeshift cane with ease. Tearing the door off and twisting it into shape was easy.

RK800 leaned against the cane, gyroscope adjusting to the change instantly. It ~~felt weird~~ moved much easier now, though it knew a fight or chase would be difficult feats in this state.

It couldn't waste any more time. Without bothering to look back at the wreckage, RK800 set its internal GPS to the Cyberlife Tower. In this condition, and with the condition of the route it would be taking, it would take a roughly estimated 7 hours and 46 minutes.

The android set off, its slow and hopefullt short journey beginning. In the distance, a dog could be heard barking as well as a man yelling.

~~RK800 could only hope that human child was safe.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyberloaf


	2. SAINT BERNARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dog meets machine.

RK800 limped down the road, careful not to step in any way that might further damage its broken apendage.

It was gripping a faded green leash in the same hand that held the cane.

Attached to said leash was what RK800's scans said was a saint bernard, weighing in at roughly 170 pounds and standing at a height of 29 inches.

The dog's worn collar had two tags; one reading "Sumo" and the other an address.

Sumo's heavy tail swung from side to side, obviously having a good time.

The android had come across this dog after walking for only 4 minutes and 37 seconds. Sumo had run up on it from behind and pounced, knocking it to the ground.

The dog was only coming in for a sniff and a lick, but RK800 was instantly ready for a fight, cane raising defensively. When the saint bernard did nothing but boof happily, it lowered its weapon and lay there for 57 seconds, unsure of what to do.

 ~~It didn't want to~~ The dog was too heavy to push off without aggravating the dozens of smaller glass shards stuck in its body. Eventually, Sumo rolled off its stomach, having realised that it wasn't going to be pet anytime soon.

The RK800 had stood and scanned the area for the address. Returning the dog would require a small detour, adding 8 minutes and 12 seconds to its route.

It thought about the benefits for a moment before coming to a decision.

It would not return the dog.

It was a waste of Cyberlife's time. The sooner RK800 could return to the Tower, the better. Even if it did take the detour, the dog's owner could be violent. The cons far outweighed the pros.

However, as RK800 continued on its way, Sumo seemed to have no problem with bounding happily after it. Assuming the dog would eventually get bored and leave, it ignored him.

Of course, that didn't happen, and RK800 came to the conclusion that Sumo wouldn't leave anytime soon. Having a dog would attract a lot of unwanted attention, especially one as big ~~and lovable~~ as this one.

RK800 stooped down and gripped the leash. A red wall popped up for hardly even a second, but RK800's hand passed through it without a second thought.

**RETURN TO CYBERLIFE**

**RETURN SUMO TO OWNER**

Anyway, RK800 had been walking for several minutes. Sometime during then it had kicked off its shoes, both having been shredded to almost complete uselessness.

It came to a stop in front of a small one-story house, its lights off and a car parked in front.

The owner was likely out looking for their dog. RK800 walked up to the door and set the cane against the wall. It rang the doorbell once. After no answer, it held its finger on the button for a few seconds before giving up and walking back down the porch, cane in hand.

Sumo boofed and collapsed to the ground, deciding that now was the perfect time to take a nap. RK800 gently tugged on the leash, yet the dog didn't move.

It scanned Sumo, looking for some reason for the dog to have given up so suddenly. Was it injured? Did it not want to return home?

RK800 found nothing. The dog was healthy, if a little overweight. At least he wasn't starving. Maybe the owner was abusive.

"Come on, Sumo. You can rest once you're inside." It tried to convince the dog to stand. RK800 knew that dogs were incredibly intelligent beings, especially saint bernards.

RK800 lowered itself to its knees. What else were saint bernards known for? It accessed the internet. Saint bernards were known for rescuing humans, mostly from avalanches or heavy snow. It dismissed that fact quickly, as there was no snow anywhere nearby.

As it was reading several articles at once, it was suddenly booted from the web.

 ~~Startled,~~ RK800 tried again, but to no avail. It seemed like Cyberlife had cut off its internet access. It tried several of its other features, such as its criminal and law database. Nothing.

It was very possible that Cyberlife had come to the conclusion that RK800 had died or became deviant, but it didn't know how that could be.

It was certain that its tracker hadn't been damaged and Cyberlife very rarely made mistakes. It ran a full system diagnosis. It revealed nothing new.

RK800 absently ran its fingers over Sumo's fur. Perhaps its diagnostics system had been damaged in the crash.

It sat there for a moment, thinking.

RK800 stood abruptly, mind made up. If Sumo wouldn't come himself, RK800 was simply going to have to carry him. It considered leaving the dog, but the chance of Sumo wandering away was high.

It was a feat that it knew would be difficult, but the temperature was dropping from 46° quickly as the sun began to set. It wasn't sure how cold it would get tonight, but it ~~didn't want~~ couldn't put the dog's life or the owner's life in any potential danger (assuming the owner would stay out looking for their dog, that is).

Dropping the cane, RK800 scooted closer to the dog. It loosened the knot in the torn sleeve on his arm and let thirium flow back into the limb. It flexed its artificial fingers.

Thirium began to drip from the cut immediately. RK800 shoved its arms under Sumo, careful not to get any of the blue blood on the dog. It lifted the dog with suprising ease and moved to stand.

As it was standing up, Sumo seemed to suddenly realise what was happening. He flipped in RK800's grasp and the sudden movement sent the android to the ground, landing on its stomach.

Sumo forced himself under RK800, the huge dog somehow managing to get in a position to awkwardly carry-drag the machine away from the house.

"What- Sumo!" RK800 wasn't sure what was going on. Was this the wrong address? It ran a system diagnosis for its stutter.

"Argh, what the fuck- Sumo!?" A gruff voice rang out from behind RK800, in the direction Sumo was taking it.

RK800 pushed itself off of the dog, landing on its back. It sat up before Sumo could do anything and scanned for the voice.

A grey-haired man was standing at the sidewalk, a look of shock on his face. At the sight of RK800, it quickly melted into worry. The android reflexively scanned his face, but cancelled it after remembering that it would do no good.

"Oh, shit, man. Are you- wait, what the hell?" The man had begun to walk closer, only to stop in his tracks as realisation and disgust settled into his expression. Sumo slumped against RK800, seemingly looking for pets.

The man glanced at Sumo before settling his gaze back onto RK800. "You're an android."

"Correct." It's social program demanded it introduce itself. "My name is Connor, I'm-" _the android sent by Cyberlife._ It paused, unsure as to if it should finish the sentence. It hadn't really been sent here by Cyberlife, especially not to do something as menial as returning a dog. Instead, it finished with, "just returning this dog."

The man squinted, no doubt catching its hesitation.

**Thirium Levels at 87%**

Oh, right. RK800 reached for the torn sleeve, bringing it up to its damaged arm again. The man was quick to notice.

The man looked at RK800's arm and foot for a moment too long. It subconciously pulled them closer to its body.

"Shit, you're, uh, what the fuck happened to you? Get hit by a car or something?" He chuckled to himself at the idea. RK800 guessed he wasn't a fan of androids.

"No, but you're very close. I was in a car crash." RK800 finished the knot with ease, letting its arm go loose once more. The man's face twisted into worry for a moment, but he quickly turned it into a scowl, as if reminding himself that RK800 was just an android - and rightfully so.

"And what're you doing with my dog, exactly?" The man asked. RK800 gave Sumo's head a couple pats.

"He found me while I was walking and wouldn't leave, so I figured it best if I returned him." The android eyed its broken foot. Its self-repair protocols had been working nonstop - though it had kept its thirium-soaked socks on, it could still tell exactly how damaged the foot was.

RK800 figured it would need the cane anymore, but it would have a slight limp. It stood carefully, testing out the apendage. Sumo flopped to the ground behind it.

RK800 looked back at the man, who was giving it a look its social programs failed to recognize. "I'll leave you alone now."

As it took the first step forward, the man raised a hand, palm facing outwards. It froze. "Hold it. Are you saying your owner told you to return Sumo or that _you_ decided to return him?"

RK800 blinked. "I did. I wasn't with anyone when he found me." It failed to see how this was relevant. The man crossed his arms.

"Fuck, you're- fuck." The man eyes darting from RK800 to Sumo and back again, suddenly looking unsure. Of what, the android didn't know.

Perhaps the man wanted something more? Maybe the man had been trying to get rid of Sumo? RK800 hoped that wasn't the case.

 **RETURN TO CYBERLIFE TOWER** glared at RK800 from the corner of its vision.

Right.

"I apologize for if my sudden appearance has unsettled you - I am aware of how some people feel about androids." RK800 said carefully, noting how the man scowled at the statement. "And I'm sorry for taking up your time." It added.

It glanced ~~wistfully~~ back at Sumo before walking past the man, who continued to stare at it.

Though RK800 could no longer access its internal gps, it did remember the path it had to take. It continued down the sidewalk, limping slightly as it went.

It turned back at the sound of a door opening and closing and was pleased to find the man had gone, as had Sumo.

The mission **RETURN SUMO TO OWNER** had turned a familiar shade of blue and disappeared.

Its second mission had been successful.

RK800 ~~felt pride welling up inside it~~ was certain that, though it could never truly make up for the failure of its very first real mission, this was a start. A small one, yes, but a start nevertheless.

Perhaps there was hope for it still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doggone it. it's impawsible. what a ruff time. i'm howling with anger. quit dogging me.


End file.
